Amelia
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = April 9, Age 733|Date of death = May 7, Age 753 May 9, Age 753 (Revived) May 8, Age 774 (Revived) May 12, Age 767 (Alternate timeline) Before Age 889|Height = 5'5" (162 cm) "adult"|Weight = 104 lbs (48 Kg) "adult"|Address = Central City (Formerly) King Castle (Formerly) Spencer House|Occupation = Princess of Earth Martial Artist Scientist Medical Doctor Author Housewife|Allegiance = Dragon Ball Gang (Age 749 - Age 756) Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Future Amelia (Alternate timeline counterpart) King Furry (Adoptive Grandfather) Captain of the Guard (Personal Bodyguard) Strong King's Guard (Grandfather's soldier) Richard (Father) Stacey (Mother) Danielle (Younger Sister) Bulma (Best friend) Marcus (Husband) James (Father-in-law) Mary (Mother-in-law) Doris (Sister-in-law) Maria (Sister-in-law) Haylie (Sister-in-law) Shaun (Brother-in-law) Alyson (Daughter) Nathaniel (Son) Zesmond (Nephew) Kayla (Niece) Melissa (Great niece) Tommy (Great nephew) Pan (Goddaughter) Matthew (Great-great nephew) Goku Jr. (Great-great-great nephew) Marie (Great-great-great niece)|AniName = Amelia|MangaName = Amelia}} Amelia (アミーリア, Amiiria) is the oldest adoptive granddaughter of King Furry, and oldest sister of Danielle. She's the oldest daughter of Richard and Stacey Johnson wealthy family, the beloved wife of Marcus and loving mother of Alyson and Nathaniel, daughter-in-law of James and Mary, and sister-in-law of Doris, Maria and Haylie. She's the supporter of the Z Fighters who's first appears on the anime Dragon Ball and ''Dragon Ball Z'' series. She's also the aunt of Zesmond and Kayla, great-aunt of Melissa and Tommy, godmother of Pan and great-great grandaunt of Matthew and Marie. Appearance Amelia is a very beautifully, stunning and attractive woman throughout in the Dragon Ball series as well known for her natural beauty and straight darkish brunette hair color as her mother and having her father's blue eyes and milky white skin complexion. She has the blue eyes, milky white skin complexion and darkish brunette hair. Over the course of the series, Amelia have 8 different hairstyles, she's shared the same height and weight with her best friend Bulma. She's have a very slim figure build and above-average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. But she is actually quite a strong woman despite her slender figure. As a young child, she is seen wearing a small ponytail that's reaches down to her shoulders with a center middle parted bangs are framing on her face during in the T.V. special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, In the beginning of the Dragon Ball series, her hair reaches down her lower back with shoulder-length that framed both sides of her face and that parts her hair to the left. Her hairstyle was center middle parted bluntly shoulder-length as a teenager. She had a skinny and slim tender appearance in her teen years, like her milky white skin complexion, blue eyes and straight darkish brunette hair. In her teen years her bust measurement was 80 cm, her waist measurement was 52 cm, and her hip measurement was 80 cm. As an adult her bust measurement was 84.2 cm before breastfeeding, and 80.4 cm after. She's have the straight darkish brunette hair reach her lower back with middle part bluntly bangs and short strands, milky white skin complexion and blue eyes. In Dragon Ball series, as a teenager, she's has her hair is the shoulder-length that reaches her shoulder, when she's wore the purple crop top over the lavender loose tank top, purple shorts over underneath tight black leggings, short blue aquarium neck scarf, black fingerless gloves and red boots. Then later, she's wears the lavender tank undershirt, purple medium sleeved jacket, short blue aquarium neck scarf, red skirt, black leggings, black fingerless gloves, and white thigh boots with red tips end. In the Tournament Saga, she's actually wears the light blue sleeveless vest and jeans with orange sleeveless loose undershirt, white and red sneakers and her hair is a high ponytail in tie with a white hair bobble and her strands are hanging on her forehead and ears. At the Red Ribbon Army Saga, she's wears the black sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, blue jeans shorts that reaches her upper thighs, blue sleeveless vest jacket, light blue bracelet, white socks and black white shoes. Her hair stills is a high ponytail in tie a white hair bobble and her strands are hanging on her forehead and ears. At Tien Shinhan Saga and King Piccolo Saga, she's lets her hair grow down to her waist and having a small purple hair clip on her left side bang hanging on her face, she's actually wore the white vest jacket, off-shoulder blue dress, black spandex pants that reaches her upper thighs, black belt, silver crystal bracelet, gray socks and brown shoes. In Piccolo Jr. Saga, her haircut in a shoulder-length bob hair reaches her shoulders, a purple dress with low-cut long-sleeved straps, a white scarf, black leggings and brown boots. In Vegeta Saga, Amelia is seen stills keep the same a shoulder-length bob hair again, her outfit is actually magenta coloured skirt, purple tank top, dark blue short sleeved jacket, black knee length socks, white and purple boots, a white scarf and a teal green armband on her left arm. Sometimes in the Frieza Saga, she's wears In Garlic Jr Saga, In Androids Saga and Cell Saga, In Majin Buu Saga, Personality Amelia is the most polite, caring, kind, sensitive, motherly and sweet woman in the anime Dragon Ball franchise series, but sometimes she's gets very overprotective, aggressive, fierce, good mannered, loving, sweet, innocent and fearful personality closely towards her family and friends. As a child, As a teenager, like her baby sister, she was a headstrong, friendly, kindhearted, gentle, intelligent, smart, energetic, adventurous, independent, athletic and brainy girl in the King Piccolo Saga through Piccolo Jr Saga. In Dragon Ball Z, Amelia was a brave and dutifully woman, who took seriously her status as the family's food provider and housekeeper. However, she felt regret all her life that she was always be very overprotective of her husband, children, nephew and niece. Unlike Bulma, she's does have the intelligence and knowledge skills to hand-to-hand combat of martial arts to take down a whole Red Ribbon Army soldiers. Amelia was a very kindhearted, polite, caring, fierce, bossy, arrogant, overprotective, fierce, down-to-earth and gentle individual, having great respect and love for her loving mother, despite the intense training she put her through and how herself and Danielle made witness of their loving parents are being killed by the Red Ribbon Army were led by General Blue and send by Commander Red in order to become a Shenron's Jinchuriki of the Earth's Dragon Balls Birthmarks is just to get her younger sister and Dragon Balls after her younger sister were celebrated her 2nd birthday in Age 740 and she was younger from Central City before her adoptive grandfather King Furry raised them to make them a better life for them as the new members of the King Castle Royal family. Amelia's childhood was a constant fighting, to protect her younger sister, which made her a perfectionist individual. Because of this and the motivation to become the best fighter, most of her free-time was dedicated to the development of her fighting skills and shocking that Danielle can afterimage technique, fire Ki energy blast and flying around the sky by control her Ki energy from Marcus's younger brother Shaun. In Dragon Ball ''series, she was also very humble, not being overconfident of her abilities. Because she was prohibited from making friends from her early childhood to focus on her training on her younger sister in martial arts, Marcus was slightly lonely, desiring to make many friends as possible, and after reaching adulthood as a mother and finally living her life of independence, she was able to make friends, which erased her loneliness childhood when she's meets Marcus for the first time as teenagers throughout their adventures, they're married and become Marcus's beloved wife. In ''Dragon Ball Z ''series, Amelia was an extremely independent supporter of being a fighter and she did not like to be pinned down by anyone or any rules. However, the woman respected her family traditions and done her duty to pass them down to her children. In general she was a caring and loving person as a mother and aunt as she's always be Nathaniel's favorite parent, especially towards her family, but she became quickly serious and diplomatic when she had to deal with the other villains. Amelia is very strict and proud girl to great at martial arts. She possesses unwavering determination - she chooses not die or lose to not give up on hope without regrets, instead of falling into hopelessness. Although, she usually presents herself as a solemn and mature person, Amelia can be rather childish and nicer at times. Amelia is responsible, ambitious and hard-working as the housewife now. She is showing off a pride of Spencer family and people predict a great future to her ancestors. She cares too much what her family, friends and other Spencer members think. She is calm and nice, sometimes can behaves arrogant. She is shy and friendly enough, but fair and gentle personality. Amelia likes scaring of her friends by telling horror stories during the adventures. Amelia is simply a bubbly, outgoing and fun loving person with a beach girl vibe to her. she is really talkative and likes to describe the items she has at her store in detail, just so you can get the best items you need, as well as having a cheeky and playful nature. Amelia is a kind and young woman with a big imagination and a bit of a daydreamer. She dreams of being an world wide famous author, which is backed up with her love for the fantasy and mythical genre in books. At first she was introduced in a way that showed her daydreaming starting to get a bit out of hand to the point that she became too distracted with things, but she was more dense towards his feelings and didn't even know about them. She is also shown to appreciate the value of friendship. Despite her energetic nature, she can be understanding, gentle and friendly in character. All the strength seems to come from her arms and she used to forget that she even had any strength. Biography Background Amelia was born in April 9 of Age 733. She's the oldest daughter of Richard Johnson and Stacey Johnson as the rich and wealthy family from the Central City once by living a nice big house as a mansion. When she was young child in her childhood to have a good life and great family, before the Red Ribbon Army have killed her parents inside her old house to escape with her baby sister and she has one little sister left, Danielle, later who's raised by their adoptive grandfather, King Furry in his home King Castle. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga Amelia's first appears on the ''Dragon Ball series, she's a 16 years old teenager during the episode when she's meets Marcus for the first time, as she's recognize Bulma from the same high school together Tournament Saga Amelia and others Red Ribbon Army Saga Amelia Fortuneteller Baba Saga Amelia and the others Tien Shinhan Saga In three years later, King Piccolo Saga Amelia was killed along with Marcus and Krillin by Tomb Piccolo Jr. Saga In three years later after King Piccolo's defeat, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Five years later Frieza Saga After Garlic Jr. Saga Many months later Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeat Frieza, In three years later, Majin Buu Saga Seven years later after the Cell Games and death of Cell, she's living with her husband Peaceful World Saga Ten years later Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later, Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Dead Zone The World's Strongest The Tree of Might Lord Slug Cooler's Revenge Return of Cooler Super Android 13 Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Bojack Unbound Broly - Second Coming Bio-Broly Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Power Manga and Anime Amelia was the greatest master hand-to-hand combatant of martial arts, master the art of Chi Blocking and intelligence of the Johnson family next to the Spencer family and her power level is 124, 000, 000. Films In Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Gun - * Intelligence - * Knowledge - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - Forms Infected Video Game Appearances Amelia is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actresses * Japanese: Chie Nakamura * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Laura Bailey'' '(young child/preteen, Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball movies); ''Kate Higgins' (''most media),'' Cindy Johnson (Dragon Ball GT)'' Battles Major Battles * Amelia and Launch vs. Red Ribbon Army soldiers Trivia * Amelia's name means (アミーリア or Amiiria) is in American the meaning of the name Amelia is: Defender. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name Amelia is: Defender. * In English the meaning of the name Amelia is: Industrious. Striving. * In Latin the meaning of the name Amelia is: Industrious. Striving. * In German the meaning of the name Amelia is: From the Old German Amalburga, meaning labour and the Latin Aemilia. * It is of Latin and Old German origin, and the meaning of Amelia is "rival, eager work". * Amelia is afraid of wolves. * Amelia's favorite hobby is tango dance, knitting, music, playing trivia games and memorising new material for her medical studies. * Amelia's favorite food is Chicken cranberry salad and turkey veggie wraps. * Amelia's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Amelia would have wanted to be a martial artist fighter like motorcycle. * Amelia likes to watch Martial art tournaments. Gallery SatanFan(Jmp)-2.png|Amelia SatanFan(Jmp)-1.png|Adult Amelia opage_002-1.jpg opage_006-1.jpg opage_006-2.jpg opage_006-3.jpg opage_003-1.jpg|Amelia with her husband, Marcus opage_003-2.jpg opage_003-3.jpg opage_003-4.jpg opage_003-5.jpg 13600001616213_f-1.jpg|Young Amelia 193-62-2.jpg|Amelia as a 16-years-old Amelia.jpg|Amelia still heard Babidi's telepathic words malisa_and_gohan_by_pearflower-d5mjo0d-2.png Amelia's first outfit-1.png Amelia's second outfit-1.png tumblr_mqvuyx4iz21s0soqwo1_1280-1.jpg ryoko_s_inebriated_dbz_oc_au__the_dance_crew_b-1.png Amelia-2.png Amelia-1.png new_computer_test_drawing_by_artycomicfangirl--1.png|Amelia's short bob-cut hairstyle Amelia's nice and friendly emotional nature .png Amelia's Majin Buu Saga outfit.jpg Leopard-Raws_Naruto_Shippuuden_-_452_RAW_(TX_1-2.jpg image-2.jpg Leopard-Raws_Naruto_Shippuuden_-_452_RAW_(TX_1280x720_x264_AAC)_mp4_000404134.jpg image.jpeg Malisa and gohan by pearflower-d5mjo0d.png ava_again__by_artycomicfangirl-dai0pwj-1.jpg 2017_valentine_s_oc_sketch_5_by_artycomicfangi-1.jpg planet_of_the_saiyans_au__chai_by_artycomicfan-6.jpg planet_of_the_saiyans_au__chai_by_artycomicfan-2.jpg planet_of_the_saiyans_au__chai_by_artycomicfan-5.jpg planet_of_the_saiyans_au__chai_by_artycomicfan-1.jpg planet_of_the_saiyans_au__chai_by_artycomicfan-3.jpg planet_of_the_saiyans_au__chai_by_artycomicfan-4.jpg kid_krillin_and_kristine__by_saiyangoddess_dbc-1.jpg commission___what_was_that__by_nekosveggies_db-1.jpg Screenshot_2019-01-17-15-26-39-1.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Johnson Family Category:Spencer Family Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Doctors Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Z Fighters Category:Orphans Category:Mother Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Tournament fighters killed by Tambourine Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Princess Category:Wives Category:Gun Users Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Royal Family Category:Film characters